


Love Drunk

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: “Dick, you’re drunk.”“And you’re hot!”“What?”





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt, "it was all me, by the way." + DickRoy on Tumblr ... and well it got a little out of control! So it ended up on here... I've got another one to do tomorrow... whoops. ALSO THERE ISN'T ENOUGH DICKROY FICS ON HERE. I might try a DickWally fic soon but I have a few in a queue and one I'm currently writing which SHOULD BE DONE SOON.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the combined begging of both Dick and Wally, Roy wouldn’t have even fathomed the thought of coming anywhere near this party. He’s been there, done that, (literally, he’s done everything at parties, even things he isn’t proud of) and got the T-shirt and he really doesn’t want to do it again. Really he’s only here to make sure his friends are okay and get home safe.

So alas, he’s brooding in the corner while lights flash, teenagers scream, shout and dance uncoordinatedly to loud, overbearing tasteless pop music that he hates at normal volume, nevermind blaring at him one decibel away from blowing out his eardrums.

He hasn’t seen either Dick or Wally for at least half an hour, ever since the latter pulled the youngest away from him, shouting something about needing a wingman, Roy had rolled his eyes, the only person likely to have pull at this party was Dick- no offence, but Wally had nothing compared to Dick.

Oh, speak of the devil!

Literally, just as he thought about him, Dick tumbled through the mass of people, but tripped over a wayward foot, and began his descent to the ground. Roy, being the good friend that he is, managed to catch the teen in his arms just before he hit the ground.

Dick blinks, stunned, turning to look up at him grinning. “Roy!~”

“You okay?” He asks cautiously, wary because Dick feels off, he’s nearly always happy yes, and sometimes borderline so cheerful it’s annoying, but he’s never this chirpy.  

“Roy!!” Dick repeats happily.

“W-What’s the matter with you?” Though he already has a good idea if Dick’s breath was anything to go by.

“Nothing!~”

“Yeah right… Someone spiked your drink.” With a defeated sigh, Roy holds his hand out. “Come on Dick, I’ll take you back to Bruce, but if he kills me for this, I’m going to haunt your ass, got it?”

Dick whines loudly, grabbing tightly onto Roy’s arm. “Nooooo, I don’t wanna go backkkk, I want to stay with you!”

“Dick, you’re drunk.”

“And you’re hot!”

“What?” Roy has to do a doubletake looking down at Dick who is grinning up at him.

Dick nods repeatedly and happily “Yep, hot, very hot! Hotter than Wally, hotter than Connor and even X!”

“Who’s X?” Roy asks sneakily. He knows who Dick means by X, one of Dick’s ex’s, who’s been dubbed Red X. However, this one is basically unknown to everyone but Dick who refuses to spill, even to Wally, but Dick still occasionally gets calls from the guy.

“Nah. Can’t tell. Secret.” Well, it was worth a try, even drunk Dick lips are sealed tight on him. However, Roy can focus on that later, he’s got bigger things to worry about at the moment! Like the fact that Dick seems determined to try and press himself against him.

Fucking hell.

“Dick…” Roy warns slightly, trying to lightly push Dick away from him without harming him, but it’s not working. To be honest, Roy’s not exactly on top of his game, still slightly caught up in the shock about the fact that Dick thinks he’s hotter than most people, even the famous Red X.

“Like you Roy!” Dick admits happily.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” He mutters repeatedly, so not ready to deal with his lifetime crush, especially not when said crush confessed that he likes him back, albeit a drunken one…

Dick seems to take this as rejection. “You don’t like me?” His eye’s watering and he started to pull back, and the older boy has to grab hold of him before he slips off drunk.

“Of course I do.” Roy clears up quickly and just as quickly Dick perks back up again.

“Like, like, like me????” Dick asks hopefully, bouncing around Roy and the redhead wonders what the hell they’d put in his drink to make Dick like this!

“Yes.” For a very, very, long time.

“YAY!” Dick shouts in joy. “LET’S GO PARTY!” And Roy has to grab his arm before he runs off again, dragging him in the direction of the door.

“No, we’re going back to my place, you’re going to sleep this off, and we’re going to have a long and awkward conversation in the morning,” Roy says while with his free hand he expertly sends a quick text to Wally explaining, mostly, what happened and that he’s taking Dick back to his.

“OKAY ROY! HOMEWARD BOUND!”

* * *

Roy had slept on the floor of his bedroom that night, in a sleeping bag, with a few pillows and blankets, which really wasn’t that bad to be fair. He’d given his bed up to Dick who seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Roy wasn’t surprised, as Dick had made it one hell of a walk back, between trying to shush the younger boy who was determined on singling kung-fu fighting at the top of his voice, actions included to Dick chasing every single pigeon they saw… Which was why they went the long way around and didn’t go through the park.  

After a lay-in, he eventually got up, showered and cleaned up a bit and as he returned his room, Dick was on the verge of waking up. “U-uhg?!”

“Hey, Dick.” He greets quietly knowing the younger boy’s going to have a hell of a hangover.

“Roy?” Dick questions groggily.

“Yeah it’s me,” Roy replies as he searches through his draw for a fresh T-shirt. “How’s your head?”

“Hurts…Feels like I just got hit by a bus.”

“Yeah, getting drunk can do that too you.”

“Drunk?” Dick’s eye’s fully open, “But I was drinking orange juice?!”

“Yeah sorry, Dickie, I don’t know who the bastard who spiked your juice is but they used some pretty strong stuff as well, however, I will find them and I’ll make them pay.” It’s true even if it was simply drunk Dick’s untrue rambling and he doesn’t feel the same way, Roy still has feelings for Dick and he’s his friend, alas Roy isn’t just going to sit around and let people get away with hurting his friend!

“Ugh.” Dick groans as he buries his head into his pillow, Roy gives him a couple of minutes, happily enjoying the view of his might-be-soon-to-be boyfriend before Dick finally turns his head to the side, pretty blue eyes peering up at Roy. “I didn’t say or do anything weird did I?”

Roy raises an eyebrow, looking all cool and nonchalant on the outside but on the inside are all over the place with anxiety and unease. “What do you define by weird?”

Dick groans again and garbles, “WhatdidI say?” as he attempts to sit up, and after the third attempt, he finally managed it, leaning heavily against Roy’s headboard.

Roy looks at Dick straight in the eye. “You said that you liked me.”

Dick’s eyes widen instantly but he doesn’t reply.

“Did you mean it?”

Dick just looks away, unable to meet Roy’s gaze, as if scared or frightened about what will happen and Roy understands because he feels the same way.

Roy takes a step closer, gathers his courage and takes Dick’s hand, happy when it isn’t snatched away from him. “If it makes things better, I like you too.”

Dick’s head snaps to him, eye’s wide and so hopeful again, “Really??”

Roy leaned down and presses a short but meaningful kiss to Dick’s mouth, the smaller blushes bright red and smiles shyly.

“Really,” Roy confirms with a soft loving smile.

The two of them talk for a while about feelings and couple stuff but Dick’s still got a hangover from his spiked orange juice, and his head hurt so the two just lay in bed with Dick’s head laid on Roy’s check and the latter is carding his hand through his new boyfriend’s soft shiny hair.  

“I don’t think drunk me did too bad,” Dick comments absentmindedly.

Roy chuckles. “Well, I only told you what you’d said, not what you did.”

Dick groans again, “I don’t want to know.”

Roy smirks, “Oh, I think you will.” Planning on a little revenge for the sixteen plus pigeons he’s been led to chase at the early, early hours of the morning.

* * *

“It was all me, by the way.” Wally pipes up at breakfast, the other boy had appeared back up at Roy’s apparent at some inconvenient time in the morning and Roy was too tired to argue with him and just let him in, taking the couch, but on the condition that he did not to wake Dick up.  

Meanwhile, Dick happily and contently snuggled into Roy’s side dozing off after attempting a bit of toast but gave up, his head still hurt too much, but cuddling Roy made him feel better.

“What?” Roy asks sending the other redhead a dangerous glare. “What did you do?”

Wally raises his hands in surrender, “Nothing, just gave him a little push. You know he’d have never said anything to you if it was solely left to him. You aren’t exactly open with your feelings either. The two of you would have just skirted around each other forever, pining from a distance… So I helped Dick along slightly.”

“You’re the one who spiked his juice!” Roy raged, “What did you give him vodka?”

“Yep, Russian Vodka, it’s some strong stuff!”

“Wally! You don’t know what could have happened to him. Anyone could have done anything to him! You asshole!”

“Too loud…” Dick groans but is ignored by his arguing friends.

Wally rolled his eyes at Roy’s comment, “You think I just gave him that juice and just ran off? No of course not. I literally pushed him towards you and watched the scene unfold!”

Roy was still glaring murderously at him and Wally sighs.

“Okay so maybe looking back on it now it wasn’t my best idea, I might have been a bit drunk myself but even back then, when I was tipsy, I made sure that no one touched him! He’s my best friend! I wouldn’t let some freak touch him”

“Doesn’t matter,” Roy growled, “You’re still dead.”

“Don’t kill him…” Dick muttered absently into Roy’s side trying to snuggle even closer into the other’s side again.

“See! Dick forgives me!”

“I’ve already planned my revenge,” Dick says sleepily and waves his hand dismissively. “Plus he’s going to have to call Bruce and explain what happened last night.”

Roy seems placated at the comment, settling back down, and he smirked as he slid an arm around Dick’s waist before placing a small sweet kiss on top of Dick’s head. “Sounds good.”

Wally’s eyes widened in horror, at the idea of both Dick getting revenge and the thought of having to call Bruce and explain what happened!

He couldn’t just lie to the man because somehow Dick’s adopted father always seemed to know when he was being lied to as if he had some kind of superpower or something! But that was ridiculous because superpowers didn’t exist, this wasn’t a comic book or fantasy fic. Though telling him the truth was a sure way of getting himself killed! Death by Wayne wasn’t on Wally’s to-do list.

However possibly worse was the idea of Dick getting revenge on him, he knew his best friend the better than anyone, even Roy, and Dick is pure unadulterated chaos when it comes to revenge.

He doesn’t know which is worse…  

* * *

Wally looked down at his best friend’s phone, 46 missed calls, 31 voice messages and 207 unread messages all from Bruce Wayne and the rest of the family, he checks one of the later messages and cringes.

He’s got to explain to them, more specifically Bruce, what had happened.

_“Well shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Whatdoya think? 
> 
> I'm always open to prompts/ideas... (Tumblr: TheCraftyCracker) I'm my own worst enemy seriously, I have fics that need updating and chapters half done and I'm like OHH NEW IDEAS SPARKLY 
> 
> BUT THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
